


Suprising revelations

by KellyDrake6



Series: Merlin [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Proud Arthur, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Arthur intends to help merlin to use a sword, only to be suprised when he finds out just how good he already is with one.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	Suprising revelations

Merlin hadn't expected to be dragged out to the training grounds the second arthur finished his morning meal, yet here he was with some chainmail and quite abit of armor on. He had been wracking his brain trying to figure out what the hell he'd done to cause such a thing, none of the other knights were around which was even weirder. He didnt expect a sword that he'd cleaned and sharpend yesterday to be put into his hand, though he gripped it as if his life depended on it dispite not having the foggiest idea as to what was about to happen. 

Arthur had picked up Excalibur at this point, though when he moved so he was in front of merlin he wedged it into the ground before looking at him "today merlin, im teaching you to use a sword" he says with a smirk as merlin rolls his eyes, the king didn't know he already knew how to fight with one, he'd only ever fought with a sword when arthur wasn't around or was fighting in a different location. Arthur picked up his sword before grinning at merlin in a way that told him he needed to move quickly, he brought his own weapon up to stop it from hitting him before doing a rolling move that forced arthurs sword to almost fall out of his grip "gotta do better than that sire" he says smirking at the suprised look on his friends face before a confused determination fell across his face "let's see just how good you are" he says moving back into a position that told him that they were going have a spar session. 

He got into the same position before mentally counting down and moving a tad faster than arthur was expecting, he stops it just as fast before the two are moving around and the only thing merlin can hear is the clanging of their swords. Merlin had a slight advantage, he had been watching Arthur at tournaments for years so he knew every single move the man made weather it was a simple spar or a fight to the death, on the other hand arthur had no idea on his moves so he was having to defend more than he attacked. He had to duck as Arthur's sword swung at him far quicker than he was able to bring up his own to block, neither of them had been speaking less they riled the other up, yet merlin could see pride in the kings eyes.

Arthur noticed that dispite how lanky merlin seemed to appear, he had a hell of alot of strenth. He was holding his own far better than the king had been expecting him to, he hadn't seen any magic used to enhance the strikes or blocks either which impressed him even more. The two of them wernt letting up which made arthur realize that merlin was incredibly competitive, this meant either they were going to go until they were physically exhausted or one of them managed to knock the other off their feet, which ever happend first. He had noticed that the more time went on the more people had gathered to watch them, gaius and gwen were among the Knights and common people that were watching.

Merlin took a few steps back, finally relenting his fast paced movements in order to look around them as if looking for a way to make Arthur stumble, he in turn studied the other man trying to find some kind of weakness in his stance, only to find it was perfect as he brought his sword back up and sidestepped ever so slightly before moving towards the king again. There was a smirk on merlins face and his eyes were brighter than arthur had ever seen them, he was enjoying this as much as he was. The pace was slightly slower now but it was still merlin that was on the attack, this had to be the strangest fight of arthurs life none of his knights had ever been trained like this wether they were from camelot or not. 

The position of the sun told him it was nearing midday and they had begun almost 2 hours ago, how either of them hadn't yeilded or got an advantage yet was beyond him. Arthur didn't see it coming when merlin took out his legs from beneath him and held the sword vaguely close to his neck, smirking slightly as he says "do you yield?" Slightly stunned all arthur could do was nod as his friend pulled him up, though he heard cheers all around them "if i wern't making you court sorcerer i'd knight you" he says as the two walk back into the castle, Arthur ruffling merlins hair as the other let out a quiet chuckle.


End file.
